


Кто б не желал такого завершенья

by WebKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Драко-вейла-и-Гарри-его-партнер. Да, знаю.





	Кто б не желал такого завершенья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Consummation Devoutly to be Wished](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342012) by Mirabella. 



У Драко Малфоя был очень, очень, ну просто исключительно плохой день. 

Таких дней он перевидал немало, в последние годы — в основном из-за Гарри Поттера. Но придумать нечто столь отвратительное, столь возмутительное, столь, по выражению этого грязнокровного ягненка Криви, «мерзопакостное», не смог бы даже Святой Поттер. 

— У тебя, — сообщил он матери, — нездоровое чувство юмора. 

— Естественно, милый, я же Малфой, — отмахнулась Нарцисса. Солнечный свет заливал зимний сад и обитый бархатом шезлонг, на котором она лежала. — Но это не шутка. Сегодня тебе исполняется семнадцать, и ты становишься полноправным представителем…

— Это точно шутка!

— …высшего общества народа вейл, — упрямо продолжила Нарцисса.

— Но мы не вейлы!

— Конечно, вейлы, — строго возразила она. — Я вейла на три четверти, а значит, ты… тоже насколько-то вейла — я никогда не была сильна в арифметике. И это положение накладывает на тебя определенные обязательства.

— Какие — выступать на разогреве в матчах по квиддичу? — Драко поежился.

Нарцисса закатила глаза. 

— Нет, милый, ничего столь плебейского. Для начала ты примешь свое истинное имя. 

Драко откинулся в кресле и раздраженно скрестил руки на груди.

— Не хочу я никакого нового имени. Меня и мое устраивает. Драко Микаэль Малфой. Звучит вполне элегантно.

— Да, мой сладкий, но оно мало что говорит о происхождении. Твое истинное имя — Драконинус…

— Что?

— Алоизий Цицерон Сатурнин Аполлион…

— Да ты шутишь!

— Александрин Марко Сен-Джон Ксандер Киприан Гаудиозус Тарцисий… 

— Маааааама! 

— Телемах Леобард Агреций Малфой, — триумфально закончила.

— И как мне, черт побери, уместить эту монограмму на чемодане? — проворчал Драко. 

— Следи за языком, милый, — пожурила мать. — А чтобы полностью раскрыть в себе силу вейлы, тебе нужен партнер.  
—  
— Не хочу я сил вейлы, мне и своих хватает!

— Конечно же, ты хочешь. Кроме того, без партнера ты просто умрешь.

Драко сравнил угрозу безвременной кончины с перспективой всю жизнь отзываться на имя Драконинус Алоизий Цицерон Сатурнин Аполлион Александрин Марко Сен-Джон Ксандер Киприан Гаудиозус Тарцисий Телемах Леобард Агреций Малфой. 

— На могилку цветы не носите. И не вздумай пустить на похороны двоюродную бабку Милдред в этой жуткой шляпе с чучелами.

— Драко, — процедила Нарцисса. — Ты найдешь себе партнера. Найдешь, потому что это порадует мамочку, а когда мамочка счастлива, ее маленькому дракончику не надо беспокоиться об эксклюзивном оформлении своей ранней могилки.

— Но мама!..

— Драконинус Алоизий Циц…

— Ладно-ладно, только давай без имен, — не выдержал Драко. — Хорошо, я согласен найти себе пару. Это Панси Паркинсон, я прав? Вылитый мопс, конечно, но если перестанет прикидываться скромницей, то мы, может, и поладим… 

Нарцисса вздохнула.

— Нет, милый, это не брак по сговору, все намного сложнее. Свою пару ты узнаешь с первого взгляда, и между вами мгновенно возникнут волшебные духовные узы, разорвать которые лишь смерти под силу, и вы пойдете по жизни рука об руку, пребывая в блаженном экстазе близости до конца своих дней…

— Папа так и спит в южном крыле с тех пор, как подарил тебе на день рождения тостер? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Конечно, и будет там спать до тех пор, пока не перестанет упрямиться и не подарит мне, наконец, бриллианты. Но дело не в этом, милый. Дело в том, что свою единственную любовь, свою спутницу жизни, свою вторую половинку ты найдешь в этом году, и возможно, очень скоро.

— Но что, если она не учится в Хогвартсе? — вопросил Драко. — Если она из Дурмштранга или Бобатона, или вообще из какой-нибудь американской пародии на школу?

Нарцисса вздрогнула.

— Об Америке даже не шути, моя прелесть. Давай держать кулачки, чтоб она оказалась слизеринкой из хорошей семьи. 

— С моим везением это окажется чертова Грейнджер.

Нарцисса побледнела.

— Грейнджер? Грязнокровное домашнее животное Поттера?

Драко подтверждающе хмыкнул.

— Или того хуже — Уизлетта.

— Что ж, милый, — вздохнула Нарцисса, — в таком случае обещаю, что шляпа бабки Милдред и близко не мелькнет у твоей могилы. 

«Мама меня правда любит, — подумал Драко, успокоившись. — Просто выражает эту любовь очень по-своему».

 

Неудивительно, что мысль о возвращении в Хогвартс не вызывала у Драко ни малейшего энтузиазма. На платформе 9 ¾ он столя, плотно закутавшись в мантию, спрятав руки в карманы и закрыв глаза — а то, не дай Мерлин, ненароком навеки свяжется с Уизли или какой другой низшей формой жизни.

«Весь год даже носа из подземелий не высуну. Снейп поймет. Разве что сам окажется моим партнером… Тогда останется надеяться лишь на мамино обещание, да умудриться записать пожелания насчет похорон до своей добровольной или принудительной кончины».

Внезапно его похлопали по плечу. Драко подлетел на полметра и издал звук, очень похожий на свисток паровоза. Зажав рот ладонью, он приоткрыл один глаз и в страхе уставился на Крэбба и Гойла. Никаких признаков формирования таинственных духовных уз. Он вздохнул и расслабился.

— Что такое, босс? — растерянно нахмурился Крэбб. — Ты че-то весь дерганый. 

— Плохие новости из дома.

— Но ты ж только оттуда, — Гойл сдвинул брови на манер Крэбба. 

— Вот там-то я их и услышал, — отрезал Драко. — Вы… просто если вам вдруг покажется, что у меня начинается мистическое единение душ с кем-то без слизеринского галстука, вмешайтесь, уж будьте любезны. Хотя бы по голове меня стукните. Впрочем, если это будет Миллисента Булстроуд, тоже не стесняйтесь. 

Крэбб и Гойл переглянулись и пожали плечами.

— Ладно, босс, — ответили они в унисон. Мерлин, иногда эта парочка раздражала Драко сильнее, чем весь помет Уизли.

Выпуская клубы пара, к платформе прибыл Хогвартс Экспресс. Двери распахнулись, и  
ученики принялись рассаживаться по вагонам. От мысли, что в поезде может ехать его суженая, Драко начало подташнивать, как будто он объелся шоколадными лягушками и хорошенько запил их сливочным пивом. 

— Что ж, пойдемте, — бросил он раздраженно. — Может, мне все-таки повезет, и она учится в Бобатоне. 

— Кто? — спросил Крэбб.

— Потом расскажу, пошли уже. И проследите, чтобы я ни в кого не врезался, не собираюсь глаза открывать.

«Авось без зрительной связи духовная не сформируется», — решил он, выталкивая из головы все мысли о феромонах. 

Пытаться сесть в поезд с закрытыми глазами, даже с помощью телохранителей, — задача не из легких. Под ногами крутилось столько первоклашек, что ими можно было поля засевать. На десяток Драко просто наступил, а потом начал просто отбрасывать их с дороги пинками. От писка закладывало уши, и Драко решил уже было, что надо и уши заткнуть, на всякий случай… 

— Эй, Малфой! Оставь первокурсников в покое! Ты чего это удумал? — донесся негодующий вопль из близлежащего купе.

Заткнешь тут уши. Драко распахнул глаза и в раздражении обернулся к Поттеру:

— Не твое собачье дело, что я…

От взгляда зеленых глаз его вдруг будто шарахнуло молнией — он одним движением смел с пути грязнокровку и Уизела и приземлился на колени к застывшему в шоке Поттеру. 

— Гарри, — хрипло выдохнул он, сдирая с Поттера очки и отшвыривая за спину, и впился ртом в его невероятно, невыносимо соблазнительные губы. 

— М-м! — яростно запротестовал Поттер. — Мнахум… мннхм… мнн… мммм, — решил он, и его губы расслабились и раскрылись под губами Драко, а широкие ладони с мозолями от квиддича принялись поглаживать его спину. 

«Это обнадеживает», — успел порадоваться Драко, прежде чем получил такой подзатыльник, что слетел с Поттера на пол и чуть не потерял сознание. Сквозь застилавшую глаза пелену он увидел, как Поттер взвился на ноги и врезал Крэббу так, что этот хрупкий мальчик едва не вылетел за двери.

— Не трожь его! — заорал Поттер, заслоняя собой Драко. Он был в такой ярости, что даже его друзья в тревоге вжались в спинки диванов.

Что-то в этой картинке показалось Драко очень неправильным. 

— Прости, босс, — спокойно сказал Крэбб, нимало не печалясь реакцией Поттера. — Просто ты сказал тебя стукнуть, если у тебя… эээ…

— Начнется мистическое единение душ с кем-то без слизеринского галстука, — подсказал Гойл.

О. Так вот что показалось ему неправильным. Драко поднял взгляд на Поттера. Тот обернулся и глянул на Драко. 

Два крика ужаса слились со свистком уходящего поезда. 

— Стойте-стойте! — грязнокровка энергично махала руками. — Что происходит? Малфой, почему ты поцеловал Гарри? Гарри, почему, скажи на милость, ты ответил на поцелуй? Крэбб, Гойл, что вы… нет, ничего, забудьте! Малфой, что ты имел в виду?

Драко приподнялся, ухватил Грейнджер за красно-желтый галстук и дернул на себя, не обращая внимания на разъяренный вопль Уизела.

— Грейнджер, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Между мной и Поттером начинает формироваться мистическая духовная связь на всю жизнь. Останови это, или я превращу тебя в запущенный случай генитальных бородавок!

Грейнджер побледнела.

— Но… но я не знаю как! Мне надо посмотреть в…

— У нас! Нет! Времени! Чтоб добраться до чертовой библиотеки, Грейнджер! Останови это сейчас же!

— Гермиона! — взмолился Гарри, неосознанным движением поглаживая Драко по плечу. Тот даже не заметил, как Поттер очутился рядом — и, правда, ничего личного, но Драко точно кого-нибудь сегодня убьет. 

— Помогите! — закричала Гермиона. — Профессор Люпин! Кто-нибудь!

— Очень умно! — фыркнул Драко. — Поттер, убери лапы! Ох, нет, погоди, верни обратно! Нет, убери!

Откуда-то из-за плеча Крэбба донеслось тихое покашливание. Крэбб шагнул в сторону, и в дверях показался слегка встревоженный и, как всегда, изрядно потрепанный Ремус Люпин. 

— Гермиона? Ты в порядке?

— Ремус! — Гарри обрадовался ему, как утопающий — спасательному кругу. — Ремус, ты должен нам помочь, это какие-то жуткие чары, я поцеловал Малфоя, а потом Крэбб его ударил, а я просто с катушек слетел от ярости, и он подло угрожает Гермионе, а я все равно хочу его поцеловать, и содрать с него эти дурацкие гламурные шмотки, и…

— Поттер! Это Армани! — протестующе завопил Драко, а Люпин вымолвил:  
— О. О, Мерлин.

— Профессор Люпин, сделайте что-нибудь! — потребовал Уизли. — Это был ужас, вы бы их видели, я думал, они начнут трахаться прямо здесь. Мне бы теперь глаза промыть! 

— В тебе есть кровь вейлы, не так ли? — прямо спросил Люпин. — И тебе недавно исполнилось семнадцать. 

— Да, — буркнул Драко. — Откуда вы знаете?

— Ну… боюсь, это очевидно, — сказал Люпин извиняющимся тоном. Грейнджер и Уизли обернулись и уставились на Драко. 

И, к его вящему ужасу, взгляды их становились все более заинтересованными.

Уизли — Уизли! Мерлин, жизнь Драко кончена, — оглядывал его с ног до головы с явным одобрением. 

— Блин, Малфой, а ты и вправду сильно похорошел, — промурлыкал он.

Грязнокровка глупо улыбалась и приглаживала воронье гнездо на голове, а две верхние пуговицы ее мантии вдруг расстегнулись как по волшебству.

— Малфой, я все хотела тебя попросить, не поможешь мне с подготовкой к ТРИТОНам по Зельям? Ты ведь в них разбираешься куда лучше меня. 

О, все это было так неправильно, просто ужасно неправильно! Нет, в Зельях он и правда разбирался куда лучше, чем Грейнджер, но это сейчас не главное. 

Поттер вдруг глухо зарычал — вправду зарычал, — и обхватил Драко за плечи.

— Мое! — рявкнул он угрожающе — и побелел. — Постойте, нет, я не это хотел… Ремус, сделай же что-нибудь! Это плохая шутка, это же Малфой, я же не могу… О, боже, я хочу к маме. 

— Хм, похоже, придется тебе довольствоваться моей, — раздраженно буркнул Драко, тщательно игнорируя тот факт, что сам позорно льнет к груди Поттера.

— Твоей? Малфой, твоя мать меня пугает!

— Она всех пугает. Хобби у нее такое.

Ремус снова откашлялся.

— Что ж, есть один способ…

Драко метнулся через все купе и упал перед Люпином на колени, без всякого стеснения вцепившись в потрепанные штанины:

— Все, что угодно! Помогите!

Люпин мягко оторвал пальцы Драко от своих брюк.

— Если мне память не изменяет, союз не может стать постоянным без… э-э, завершающего ритуала. Если за несколько дней до этого не дойдет, связь может прерваться или переключиться на кого-то другого… Гарри, ну в самом деле, так ты делу не поможешь.

Пристыженный Гарри перестал вылизывать шею Драко и убрал руки с его талии. 

— Ясно, — решительно сказала Гермиона. — Рон, ты следишь за тем, чтоб Гарри не накинулся на Малфоя прямо на уроке. Я слежу за Малфоем… 

— Фига с два! — хором выпалили Гарри с Драко — и сердито уставились друг на друга. «Поттер очень сексуален, когда злится», — вынужден был признать Драко.

— Что ж, хорошо, — недовольно сказала Грейнджер. — Тогда за ним присмотрят Крэбб и Гойл. Но знаешь, Драко, если ты попробуешь пройти завершающий ритуал с кем-то помимо Гарри, это может тебя отвлечь, и…

— Только через мой труп, — отрезал Гарри.

— Да уж, это вряд ли поможет, — тактично сказал Ремус. — Крэбб, Гойл, уведите Малфоя в другое купе и удерживайте там, даже если вам придется на него сесть. 

— Если вы дорожите своими яйцами, то не посмеете сесть на моего партнера, — сообщил Гарри Крэббу и Гойлу. — То есть… о, блин, да, давайте, уводите его. Уберите от меня подальше, пока я не трахнул его прямо здесь и сейчас… эээ, я имею в виду — по голове. 

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко и тут же задался вопросом — а на что именно. 

Нет, ему точно пора валить из этого купе. Он вывернулся из объятий Поттера, вытащил руки из задних карманов его джинсов (как они там оказались, было выше его разумения) и дал деру.

В самом конце вагона еще оставалось свободное купе. Драко ввалился туда и с драматическим стоном рухнул на сиденье. Дверь Крэбб и Гойл закрыли и заслонили собой, скрестили руки на груди и уставились на Драко с чем-то вроде озадаченного сочувствия — но не желания, слава Мерлину. Что ж, все-таки Драко — не шоколадная лягушка.

— Я справлюсь, — решительно сказал Драко. — Мне надо просто не спать с Поттером. Я шесть лет не спал с Поттером. Я ненавижу Поттера. Не переспать с ним будет самой простой задачей в моей жизни.

— Конечно, босс, — добродушно ответил Гойл.

 

Процедура Распределения была сущим кошмаром. Не успел Драко сесть за стол, как в зал ввалился Поттер в компании гриффиндорцев. Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри замер как вкопанный — а потом скользнул взглядом вниз, к хорошо заметному бугру в штанах Драко, и почти бессознательно облизнулся. В следующую секунду Драко и Гарри лежали на хаффлпаффском столе (прискорбная случайность) и вовсю изощрялись во французских поцелуях, не слыша громкие рыдания Уизлетты и шокированный визг хафлпаффцев. Но волшебный момент быстро закончился — Драко подхватили под белы ручки Крэбб и Гойл и повели, ругающегося на чем свет стоит, за стол слизеринцев, а гриффиндорская банда утащила так же громко протестующего Гарри за собственный стол. 

 

«Чертов Поттер еще за это получит, — хмуро размышлял Драко. — Конечно, это должен был оказаться именно он. Хотя бы эта девка Флер, так нет же — Мальчик-чья-задница-что-вейловская-валерьянка». Он яростно потыкал вилкой в картофельное пюре и злобно уставился на гриффиндорский стол — точнее, на тот его кусочек, что проглядывал из-за крэббо-гойловского заслона.

«Хотя не будем отрицать — задница весьма и весьма хороша. Особенно в кожаной квиддичной форме. В тесной, жаркой квиддичной форме. А потом без квиддичной формы, под долгим, горячим душем, в каплях воды, в мыльной пене…

Мерлин правый, когда закончится эта дурацкая церемония, придется бежать прямо в спальню и стирать ладонь до мозолей».

Но было кое-что похуже навязчивых сексуальных фантазий — чужие взгляды. На него весь вечер таращились, и не только девчонки — Забини тоже пожирал Драко глазами, а жалкий гомик Финч-Флетчли так и вовсе пускал слюни в тарелку. Воркующая Панси так и норовила залезть к Драко на колени — он едва сумел отбиться побегом спаржи. Две пятикурсницы с хриплым «Привет, Драко» повисли у него на плечах, отвлекая от превосходного жаркого. Этих совместными усилиями отдирали Крэбб и Гойл. «Если вот это — силы вейлы, я точно покончу с собой, и мамочке помогу», — раздраженно думал Драко. 

«Одно радует — эти беспрерывные приставания доведут Поттера до белого каления. Если только его не отвлекают гриффиндорцы. С помощью Уизлетты, скорее всего, и если она еще хоть раз посмеет строить моему партнеру щенячьи глазки…

Приехали. Я умер и попал в ад». 

У него напрочь пропал аппетит — к счастью, как раз в этот момент все начали подниматься из-за столов, и Драко был под эскортом отправлен в гостиную Слизерина. На Поттера он и не глянул. Даже и не пытался, честно. 

Чувствуя, что психологических травм на сегодня достаточно, он тут же сбежал в свою спальню от всего, что имело малейшие признаки женского пола — или Блейза Забини.

Оказавшись в безопасности, Драко рухнул на кровать, укрылся с головой одеялом и взмолился, чтобы наутро все это оказалось лишь страшным сном.

Десять минут спустя он ударом ботинка вышвырнул из кровати Панси в неглиже.

Еще через двадцать минут та же участь постигла Миллисент Булстроуд, и Драко поспешно наложил очищающее заклинание на глаза, пытаясь стереть отпечатавшийся под веками образ Миллисент в поясе с подвязками.

Еще через десять минут ему одной лишь грубой силой удалось избавиться от Забини — после чего Драко наложил на дверь самые крепкие из известных ему запирающих чар, решил, что ему жизненно необходимо научиться чарам невидимости, и наконец погрузился в сон.

То, что ему всю ночь снился Гарри, наручники и взбитые сливки, положения не улучшило.

 

Занятия на следующий день были сущим испытанием. Половина из них проходила вместе с гриффиндорцами — а это значит, что Гарри и Драко пожирали друг с друга глазами из-за плотного кольца доброжелателей, которые были твердо намерены держать их друг от друга подальше, а в случае Драко — еще и залезть к нему в штаны, и тем довести Гарри до инфаркта.

Мерлин свидетель — охранников хватало. Не говоря уже о том, что Драко — вейла там или не вейла, — все-таки оставался Малфоем, а значит, должен был владеть собой в совершенстве, в отличие от некоторых гриффиндорцев с безвкусными шрамами на лбу и полной кашей в голове. К сожалению, их обоих не зря когда-то выбрали ловцами — они были сильными, быстрыми и ловкими, и день ознаменовался целым рядом нелепых происшествий. Так, на Уходе за магическими существами Поттера укусила какая-то волшебная скотина, и он, не подумав, начал сосать укушенный палец — перед ним тут же материализовался Драко и переместил пострадавший палец себе в рот. Или вот на Трансфигурации: такие простые движенья, как опуститься на стул, закинуть ногу на ногу и провести рукой по волосам — и Гарри уже сидит у Драко на коленях. 

А потом были Зелья.

К великому неудовольствию Снейпа, Поттер набрал достаточно баллов, чтобы изучать Зелья в этом году, и даже не подумал от такой возможности отказаться. Но вот с этим конкретным зельем у него были явные трудности — оно было таким сложным, что даже Драко пришлось сосредоточиться. 

Понаблюдав минут пятнадцать, как Поттер добавляет в котел ингредиенты — не те и не в том порядке, — и все больше нервничает, Драко не выдержал. Он отошел от своего жизнерадостно булькающего котла, встал за спиной Поттера и успел перехватить его руку прежде, чем в зелье отправился корень сельдерея вместо мандрагоры. 

— Поттер, ну в самом деле, — пробормотал он. — Ты что, вообще не в состоянии действовать по инструкции? Ради Мерлина, посмотри на свое зелье — я даже затрудняюсь сказать, что это вообще за цвет.

— Э-э, — смущенно сказал Гарри. — Голубовато-коричневый, кажется, — он прижался к Драко спиной и тихонько замурлыкал от удовольствия.

Драко моргнул и попытался отогнать настойчиво бьющуюся в голове мысль «Трахни его сейчас же!»

— Вот смотри. Думаю, его еще можно исправить. Добавь еще чуть-чуть асфоделии. Ага, а теперь помешай, — кончики пальцев Драко скользнули по чему-то твердому, и он с каким-то отстраненным отчаянием удивился, когда же успел сунуть руку в карман штанов Поттера.

Поттер судорожно вздохнул.

— Когда ты так делаешь, мне сложно думать.

— А ты не думай. Думать буду я — тебе это явно не под силу. Просто мешай зелье, — приказал Драко. Зелье постепенно приобретало оттенок лаванды, а Драко пытался не думать о том, может ли хоть что-нибудь сравниться с запахом Поттера.

— Спасибо за… о Мерлин… за помощь, — хрипло прошептал Гарри

Вряд ли таким уж преступлением будет попробовать на вкус заманчивый изгиб шеи Гарри. Это ведь еще далеко не завершенье. Конечно, движения руки Драко должны были в итоге привести именно к нему, но данный факт он решил проигнорировать. 

— Хорошо, — шепнул он Гарри на ухо. — А теперь мандрагора.

— Ты так классно пахнешь, — выдохнул Гарри, и Драко с запозданием вспомнил о роли феромонов в формировании вечных уз, но силы воли ему уже не хватало, и он скользнул рукой еще дальше, еще глубже в карман штанов Гарри — к счастью, довольно свободных. — Не останавливайся...

— Мандрагора, — напомнил Драко и нервно глянул в сторону учительского стола. Им повезло — Снейп был погружен в проверку тестов и не замечал, что кому-то из его учеников вот-вот отдрочат. Гарри бросил мандрагору в котел.

— Хорошо. А теперь корень сельдерея… нет, мешай по часовой стрелке, не против. Да, вот так.

— Да, так лучше, — выдохнул Гарри и потерся задом о бедра Драко. У того все поплыло перед глазами.

— Намного лучше, — хрипло отозвался он. Решительно повторил про себя, что дрочка завершающей стадией быть не может, и плотно охватил ладонью соблазнительно-налитой член. 

Гарри сглотнул.

— Знаешь, я все еще тебя ненавижу. Кажется. С моими друзьями ты ведешь себя как последняя сволочь. Охренительно сексуальная сволочь, и если ты сейчас остановишься, я тебе врежу. 

«Нет, Поттер просто невыносим! О-ох, хотя, когда он так двигается…»

— Ну, ты и сам не ясно солнышко, — ворчливо заметил Драко. — А теперь — сосредоточься! — надо добавить измельченный язык тритона. А не растертые когти. Понял? 

— Понял, — прошептал Гарри, не прекращая тереться о бедра Драко и вызывая у того безумное желание нагнуть Гарри над котлом прямо посреди класса. — Слушай, насчет этих уз…

— …Слов приличных не хватает, да, знаю, — Драко решительно проигнорировал внутренний голос, напоминавший, что Гарри любит квиддич, что у него очень красивая улыбка, и что могло быть и хуже — это мог быть расфуфыренный Финч-Флетчли.

— Да, но…

— Заткнись и занимайся зельем, Поттер, — приказал Драко и для пущего эффекта сжал ладонь. К сожалению, эффект оказался слишком сильным — Поттер застонал так громко, что Снейп поднял голову.

Возмездие последовало незамедлительно.

— Поттер! Малфой! Что вы делаете, позвольте узнать? — практически взвизгнул Снейп.

— Э-э, ничего такого, он мне просто помогает, — пролепетал Поттер.

— Помогает в чем? 

— Зелье готовить, — выпалил Поттер, схватил когти тритона и швырнул в котел. Драко не успел ни остановить его, ни даже выдернуть руку из его кармана.

— О блин, — только и успел сказать Драко, прежде чем зелье вздулось величественным пузырем и взорвалось, окатив их обоих, парту и пол в радиусе двух метров мерзкой лиловой жижей. Полиловевшие и потрясенные, они с трудом отлепились друг от друга — и еще до того, как в классе полностью обвалился потолок, успели огрести штраф в десять очков со Слизерина и пятьдесят — с Гриффиндора, и отработку — в разных концах замка.

Драко знавал и лучшие дни. А хуже всего было то, что он так и не успел довести Поттера до оргазма.

 

Драко закончил полировать награды только в двенадцатом часу ночи и в гостиную Слизерина возвращался не в самом дружелюбном настроении. Этот идиот Поттер, с его идиотской сексуальностью и идиотской же некомпетентностью в зельях — именно он виноват в том, что Драко все пальцы себе стер.

Уже на полпути в гостиную он вдруг почувствовал сильную боль. Не свою, понял он инстинктивно, — Гарри. Без лишних раздумий он развернулся и рванул к источнику боли, ведомый призрачной путеводной нитью их связи. Гарри был сильно расстроен, и Драко буквально колотило от желания утешить, исправить, помочь. Да уж, теперь он еще больше зауважал отца, который смог противиться покупке бриллиантов вопреки этому жуткому ощущению. Если бы бриллианты помогли сейчас успокоить Гарри, Драко готов был немедленно вытащить из кроватей всех ювелиров трех королевств.

Неприятное открытие, но ничего не поделаешь. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Наконец он увидел Гарри — шагах в десяти, у входа в Большой зал, — и замер. Напротив Гарри стояла подбоченившаяся Уизлетта, до одури похожая сейчас на свою мать.

— Гарри, нельзя и все, — отрезала она. Волна стресса взметнулась с новой силой. Драко недобро нахмурился. 

— Не понимаю, почему бы и нет, — выпалил Гарри и замер, явно ошарашенный собственными словами. 

«О чем же это они?» — Драко навострил уши.

— Потому что это Малфой! И его отец мечтает тебя прикончить, не забыл?

На самом деле отец Драко не испытывал ни малейшей радости от того, что его вечно посылают возиться с детьми, будто какого-то страшилу-переростка — но это не имело отношения к делу.

— Он помог мне сегодня с зельем, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — И он любит квиддич, и он… ладно, не хороший, но думаю, иногда может быть очень даже милым.

Драко чуть не взвился от ярости. Поттер что, хочет испортить его репутацию?!

— Это все гормоны, Гарри, — убеждала презренная Уизлетта. — Как только закончится этот дурацкий брачный период, или как его там, ты сам пожалеешь, что когда-то такое сказал.

От этой мысли Драко внезапно стало больно. Он призадумался, а не превратить ли Уизли в плесень. 

— Не гормоны, — мрачно пробормотал Гарри. Он был так несчастен, что Драко самому начало делаться плохо. 

— Еще как гормоны, — покровительственно сказала Уизли. — И в любом случае, разве ты не хочешь жениться, завести детей?

— Джинни…

— О, Гарри, прекрати. Тебе просто нужна смена обстановки, вот и все. Давай-ка сходим в Хогсмид в эту субботу, развлечемся хорошенько?

И это стало последней каплей. Драко выхватил палочку и вылетел из-за угла.

— А ну сдай назад, Уизли, — прошипел он. 

Гарри при виде Драко просто засветился от радости — но тут же заметил его состояние и бросился наперез. 

— Драко, погоди, все нормально.

— Ничего не нормально. Ты огорчаешь моего партнера, девка, и я считаю до десяти — не исчезнешь отсюда, пеняй на себя.

— Он тебе не партнер! — заверещала Уизли.

— Пока еще нет, — эти негромкие слова тут же отвлекли Драко от размышлений о том, как растянуть кишки Уизли по всему коридору. Он повернул голову. Поттер подкрадывался к нему с грацией хищника.

— Но думаю, — Гарри осторожно вынул палочку из рук Малфоя и засунул обратно в карман мантии, — что это ненадолго. 

Драко с трудом сглотнул.

— Поттер… ты уверен? То есть — это узы на всю жизнь и все такое.

— Я тут прочитал кое-что…

— Хочешь сказать — Грейнджер прочитала и изложила тебе …

— Нет, умник, я сам прочел, — явно забыв про Уизлетту, Гарри приобнял Драко за шею. — И узнал, что если вейла не найдет себе пару, то умрет. 

— Ну, — ответил Драко. — Да.

— И я понял — не хочу, чтоб ты умер, — прошептал Гарри куда-то в район скулы Драко.

— Я и сам не в восторге от этой идеи, — признал Драко и не устоял перед искушением обнять Гарри за талию и притянуть поближе.

— Собственно, — Гарри потерся носом об ухо Драко, — я бы ужасно огорчился твоей смерти.

— Гарри! — взвизгнула Уизли в отчаянии.

— И знаешь, что, — продолжил Гарри, полностью ее игнорируя, — у меня мания всех спасать. Спасти Малфоя от вейличественной смерти — чем не поступок.

— Поттер…

— К тому же мне до конца дней моих предстоит тебя трахать. И это чертовски заманчивый бонус. 

Связь между ними — чем бы она ни была, — теперь пульсировала удовольствием и страстью, стирая все неприятные переживания. 

Да, в возможности вейл сопротивление Гарри Поттеру явно не входило. 

— В кровать, — выдавил Драко. Хотя сейчас и коридор казался вполне подходящим вариантом.

— В кровать, — согласился Гарри.

И они резко потянули друг друга в разные стороны.

— Только не в гриффиндорскую башню, — выдвинул условие Драко.

Гарри глянул на Уизлетту — у той от бешенства дрожали губы, — и согласился:

— Да, в башню не стоит. Тогда в подземелье. 

— А ты… — начал Драко, угрожающе тыча пальцем в Уизли.

— Драко, забудь, — раздраженно бросил Гарри, и потащил его в сторону подземелий.

Драко решил, что сделает маме на день рождения хороший подарок, и без дальнейших пререканий последовал за Поттером.

 

— О нет, — хмуро сказала Панси при виде Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, Паркинсон, — твердо сказал Драко.

— Ух ты, вот это да, — замурлыкал Забини, пытаясь ввинтиться между ними. — Как насчет ловцовского сэндвича? 

Гарри шлепком сбросил его руку с талии Драко. 

— А ну отвали от него! — рявкнул он.

— А вот над этим нам придется поработать, — сухо сказал Драко. — Когда-нибудь мы все же вылезем из постели и начнем общаться с людьми.

— Нет, все в порядке, — заверил Гарри. — Все будет нормально, если они перестанут пускать по тебе слюни.

— Он вейла, Поттер, удачи, — фыркнула Панси.

— Ты говоришь это так, будто… — Драко не успел закончить — Гарри быстро втащил его вверх по лестнице и прижал к стене.

— Где твоя спальня? — шепнул он и впился губами шею.

— Э-э, — выдавил Драко и ухватился за бедра Гарри. — Если скажу — прямо здесь, ты поверишь?

— Не поверю. Потому что здесь нет кровати, а кровать нам сейчас жизненно необходима, — мантию Драко он уже расстегнул и теперь принялся за рубашку.

Как здорово, что свою спальню Драко мог найти и с закрытыми глазами.

Наконец-то за ними захлопнулась дверь, и они направились к кровати, спотыкаясь и раскидывая вещи в неизвестных направлениях. 

— Боже, я весь день просто слюной исходил, — выдохнул Гарри. — Думал, взорвусь, когда ты начал дрочить мне прямо на Зельях.

Драко толкнул Гарри на кровать, сел сверху и попытался сдернуть с него джинсы. Гарри решил помочь и чуть не спихнул Драко с кровати, но все же успел подхватить в последний момент.

— Поттер, я буду трахать тебя так, что ты от крика голос сорвешь, — сообщил Драко бывшему врагу.

— Эй, а кто сказал, что обожемойдадапродолжай ты будешь сверху?

— Я сказал. Я Малфой и всегда добиваюсь своего. Можем в следующий раз поменяться, — снисходительно пообещал Драко и охнул, когда язык Гарри принялся вытворять нечто неописуемое с его соском.

Гарри опрокинул его на спину и нырнул вниз, обхватывая член Драко губами. Ему явно не хватало опыта, но не энтузиазма, да и какая разница, ведь его язык так скользил вверх, и вниз, и по спирали, а рот совершал такие сосательные движения, что Драко пришлось судорожно сжать кулаки, чтоб не вцепиться в лохматые черные волосы и не задвинуть в самое горло.

— Поттер, погоди, черт, я сейчас кончу, если ты будешьтакделать!

— Отлично, — пробормотал Гарри и снова потянулся губами к его члену. Драко рванул Поттера за волосы.

— Ой! — запротестовал Гарри. — Получишь, Малфой!

— Что именно? — усмехнулся Драко, опрокинул Гарри на спину и потянулся за палочкой. — Любрикус!

— Я тебя… ах-х! — Гарри вскинул бедра навстречу ладони Драко, и глаза его затуманились.

— Ты меня что? — нахально промурлыкал Драко, вылизывая солоновато-сладкую кожу под ключицей. 

— Я тебя, — выдохнул Гарри, — э-э... Оттрахаю. Обожеочерт ты сидеть спокойно неделю не сможешь АХ ДА ВОТ ТАК! 

— Наши намерения совпадают, Поттер, — Драко обхватил ртом тугую кожу соска и слегка сжал зубы. Гарри выгнулся дугой.

— Все обещаешь, — сказал Гарри, задыхаясь и извиваясь под ним.

— Да не дергайся ты…

— …Не могу, блин, трахни меня сейчас же — или я ухожу, и трахай себя сам…

— Фига с два, — заявил Драко.

— ОХ!

— Расслабься!

— У меня за сегодня чуть яйца не посинели, я вот-вот кончу, и ты хочешь, чтоб я расслабился? Сдурел?

— Почти, — огрызнулся Драко. — Послушай, просто… ш-ш, да, вот так…

— Драко, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. — Я понимаю, ты блондин, ты вейла, с мозгами у тебя туговато, но если я говорю «сейчас», это значит прямо о-ох да!

— М-м, — промурлыкал Драко и лизнул кожу у колена. — Хорошо? 

— …Да-а-а…

— Хорошо, — Драко чуть отклонился и толкнулся вперед с такой силой, что изголовье кровати впечаталось в стену. Гарри откинул голову и заорал так, что его наверняка услышали в гриффиндорской башне, и у Драко потом будут синяки на спине, но его это не волновало, потому что Гарри изгибался и извивался под ним, и было жарко и так сладко, потому что Гарри подбрасывал бедра ему навстречу, ругался и умолял, и Драко почти не мог продолжать — и даже ценой своей жизни не мог бы сейчас остановиться. Так хорошо, боже, так хорошо, почти, почти… Живот окатило горячим семенем, Гарри выкрикнул его имя — и с последним толчком Драко шагнул за край. Его накрыла волна оргазма, и весь мир сузился до Гарри, Гарри под ним, Гарри вокруг него, до его объятий и беззвучного шепота, который медленно возвращал Драко обратно на землю.

Они слегка повозились — откуда и силы взялись, когда в телах, казалось, растаяли все кости, — и улеглись в обнимку, медленно приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание. 

— Ты очень громко стонешь, — заметил Гарри спустя пару минут, все еще не отдышавшись. — Мне нравится.

— Это я-то громко стонал? — пробормотал Драко, уткнувшись носом в мягкую, теплую, солоноватую кожу на шее Гарри.

— Мы не наложили заглушающее заклинание, да?

— М-м… нет.

— Драко.

— Хм?

— Я. Ну… — Поттер нервным жестом попытался поправить очки, которые сейчас в лучшем случае валялись где-то у шкафа. — Наверное. Как бы люблю тебя и все такое.

— Конечно, любишь, — сказал Драко самодовольно. — Что ж тут не любить?

— Ну, могу тебе список зачитать, если хочешь. Начиная с полного отсутствия скромности. 

— Скромность — это так по-плебейски.

— И ты жесток к моим друзьям.

— Хм, а ты ведь и правда список составлял.

Гарри издал смешок, приподнялся на локте и принялся покрывая торс Драко легкими поцелуями. 

— А еще ты грубый. И нетерпеливый…

— Уж кто бы говорил!

— А еще ты меня любишь и не хочешь признаться.

Драко нахмурился и затих.

— Я ж говорил — я почитал кое-что. Узы не формируются между людьми, которые действительно друг друга ненавидят. Значит, тут должно быть что-то другое, так ведь? Не только твой сложный характер, я имею в виду. 

— Слушай, Поттер, в сложности мне с тобой никогда не сравниться, — Драко нежно провел пальцем по шраму Гарри, и тот вздрогнул. 

— Что ж, у нас будет куча времени, чтоб разобраться наверняка, ваше вейличество, — парировал он. — Как думаешь, Забини подслушивал под дверью?

— Думаю, он мог подслушивать и из гостиной. Причем твоей.

Гарри потянулся за палочкой и сотворил заглушающее заклятье.

— Вот так. Хорошо, что в этом году у нас отдельные спальни. Не хотелось бы переходить ко второму раунду на глазах у Крэбба и Гойла.

Драко поежился.

— До чего неприятная мысль.

— Сейчас будут более приятные — шепотом пообещал Гарри и потянулся снова его поцеловать — долго, медленно, сладко.

«Все же в том, чтоб быть вейлой, есть несомненные преимущества, — решил Драко. —  
А еще… мама таки получит на день рожденья свои бриллианты».

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика - цитата из "Гамлета", монолог "Быть или не быть".


End file.
